


[Fanart] On the Subject of Dinosaurs

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bedroom Antics, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Ineffable Idiots, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, good omens smuttiness, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Fanart based on the Fanfiction "On the Subject of Dinosaurs". Crowley has trouble focusing during sex, and Aziraphale winds up just as lost on his train of random thought. This fic is hilarious and I highly recommend it!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[Fanart] On the Subject of Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overwhelmingly_awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingly_awesome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Subject of Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520487) by [overwhelmingly_awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingly_awesome/pseuds/overwhelmingly_awesome). 




End file.
